The Arisen
by SilverEar
Summary: For moons, clan cats have mysteriously gone missing. When a concealed clan in the mountains reveals themselves, tensions begin to rise between each of the clans and soon things become secretly worse between clanmates. Many become restless and the everlasting threat of the previously concealed clan taking other cats doesn't help quench the chaos. (I do NOT own Warriors!)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **  
Nova observed her next target- a golden, newborn, she. She quietly rolled through patch after patch of herbs until finally she approached Thunderclan territory. She glanced over to her right, to see her accomplice approaching in the same fashion. Her other two allies were not visible from her view, but she was quite aware that they were prepared. The night before, they'd reviewed the plan so many times; it was completely burned into their brains. Now it was time to put that plan in action.  
Nova looked over at her accomplice, Scar, and nodded to him as a nearby patrol approached. The two cats rolled out of view of each other and concealed themselves between rocks on opposite sides. Slowly, Nova emerged from her hiding spot. As Scar rustled around in the bushes, Nova leapt from her position and landed on a tall bed of grass, then crept through the undergrowth, until finally she was inside of camp. His other allies, Adderpaw and Rain came into view as she walked. She raised her tail slightly, giving them the signal to head to the other dens. Nova wasted no time watching the other cats do their part. She needed to do her own.  
Finally she dashed through the open clearing, ignoring the shadow she made in the moonlight and quietly entered the nursery. Curled up next to her sister, Dawnfeather, was the golden kit she'd been eying previously, Sunkit. She glanced outside of the den waiting for Scar to come for help. Finally he arrived. Slowly and carefully, both cats approached two different queens. Nova grabbed Sunkit in her jaws, then cuffed her right paw over the mother's mouth and pinned her to the ground using her other paws. The queen's eyes shot open with fear.  
"Come with us," Nova growled quietly," Or the kit gets it."  
Dawnfeather rose to her paws fearfully. She quickly followed the cats alongside two other queens and followed them as they exited the den. The two cats met up with their other accomplices, who'd managed to smuggle three sleeping apprentices. The cats then proceeded to travel outside of Thunderclan camp and walk across the vast plains, toward the land Nova had found. By the time, the cats arrived at their camp in the mountains; Dawnfeather's paws were bleeding intensely.

"My p-paws," muttered the soft-spoken queen.

Nova examined the she-cat's front paws, then turned to Adderpaw.

"We can't have her injured right now," Nova purred," Patch her up."

Adderpaw sighed," I don't know-"

"I said, patch her up," hissed Nova.

The she-cat padded to the very top of the mountain, where her den was. She looked down upon the other cats. Rain was putting the now awake kits back to sleep in the nursery, while Dawnfeather was being healed by Adderpaw. Scar had just finished stocking the empty medicine cat den, and was now letting the sleeping apprentices lie in the apprentice den. The queens simply let themselves into the nursery, not making eye contact with Rain.

"Finally," muttered Nova," Everything is coming together."


	2. MoonClan

**CHAPTER 1: MOONCLAN**

Sunpaw pranced across the open meadow. She glanced up to her leader, Novashadow, who sat perched in a tree nearby her den. She approached the end of the meadow, where the jagged edges of the mountain began. She hardly ever climbed down the mountain unless it was time for training. Even then, she was only permitted to do so with permission from her mentor.

"It's a dangerous world out there," Novashadow would purr.

She told stories everyday to anyone who was willing to listen. Right now, it appeared Sunpaw was ready for a story. She padded up on the rocky ledge nearby, and clawed into the ground. Finally she managed to pull herself up to the top of the mountain.

"Novashadow," she mewed," I can't wait for you to tell a few stories today!"

Novashadow sighed. She wasn't in the mood to tell stories right now. Right now, she was focusing upon more important matters.

"Shouldn't you be training," she snapped.

Sunpaw turned and glanced over at the opposite side of the mountain, where the second Warrior Den was.

"I finished for the day," Sunpaw mewed proudly," And besides, Oakpool is busy helping Cinderpelt."

"Cinderpelt," Nova repeated in disgust.

Sunpaw glanced at the leader with concern, but didn't say anything. Questioning the authority without being authorized by a higher ranked cat wasn't allowed. She turned away from the tree and leapt down from her spot on the top of the mountain. She repeated the action once more, and finally found herself back in the meadow.

Sunpaw observed the area curiously. On the very top of the mountain, was the Leader's Den, Deputy's Den and Specialty Den. The specialty den was only for cats that proved their worth. If Novashadow found them to be worthy of a better title than a warrior, they became specialty cats who were trusted and respected greatly by other clan members. Next to the Leader's Den was a high ledge which Nova called "The Highrock". This is where she held clan meetings. One story beneath the peak of the mountain was the Nursery, and Apprentice Den. Right below that, was a small meadow, where the kits and apprentices played. Underneath of that, was the Warrior Den… dens actually. There were actually two dens for warriors. One was facing to the North while the other faced to the South. Two stories beneath the Warrior Dens, closest to the ground, was the Medicine Den.

The last notable area of MoonClan camp was the Arena. At the very bottom of the mountain, right at the ground, was a fenced off area where cats fought.

"If they fight well, I know whether an apprentice or warrior is ready to move on to a higher rank," Novashadow would say.

"But what if they die," cats would argue.

"Die," snickered Nova," If a cat dies, it's because they obviously deserved it."

Sunpaw never wanted to believe that someone deserved to face their death, but she'd never been taught otherwise. Since she was only ½ a moon old, she'd lived in this camp.

"Where did I live before," Sunpaw would ask Cinderpelt.

"Here,"Cinderpelt replied.

"But, what about before I was ½ a moon?"

"Who told you, you lived somewhere else?"  
"Momma."

"And you believed her? I think she made a mistake. You've always lived here."  
Sunpaw wanted to believe Cinderpelt, but her mother, Dawnfeather, had told her otherwise. Once, Sunpaw remembered Nova speaking with Dawnfeather.

"You are forbidden," was the only thing Sunpaw could hear.

When Dawnfeather returned to Sunpaw she was scarred on her left cheek.

"What happened, momma," asked Sunpaw.

"Nothing," Dawnfeather replied, trying to hold back her tears.

Sunpaw never thought anything of the scar. If her mother said nothing had happened, then nothing did happen. It was different when someone like Cinderpelt told her that her mother was telling her a lie. How could she believe a medicine cat that wasn't even related to her? How would she know if I had lived somewhere else? Even so, Sunpaw was still in the habit of saying she'd been a part of Moonclan since she was ½ a moon old.

"Hey, Sunpaw," shouted Cloudpaw,"I'll race to the top of the mountain!"

He raced to the Cliffside and began climbing.

"I'll beat you, "chuckled Sunpaw, as she followed Cloudpaw's lead.

Even though she was attempting to have some fun, her thoughts and worries continued to wash over her.


End file.
